Conventional resonant converters generally perform electrical power conversion using a half bridge scheme (i.e., requiring two switches) or a full bridge scheme (i.e., requiring four switches). A conventional half bridge resonant converter is advantageously relatively low in cost, but disadvantageously has relatively low conversion efficiency. A conventional full bridge resonant converter advantageously has relatively high conversion efficiency, but is disadvantageously relatively high in cost.